Becoming a Parent
by DLee6
Summary: When Jennifer Lewis joined the ARC Operation; she never thought she would end up becoming a mum of two…General fluff to fill a gap...
1. Becoming a Parent PT 1 Connor

**Hey guys- i know im in the process of updating two stories at the same time, but this idea just wouldnt go away...enjoy :)**

* * *

**Becoming a Parent Pt 1-** Connor's Poorly Knee…

**Pairings- **Jenny Lewis and Connor Temple

**Summery- **Connor cuts his knee whilst mucking about in the ARC's Operations Room and it's up to Jenny to sort it out…

* * *

Jenny sat staring at her computer screen; she really couldn't focus.

She could feel her eyes slowly closing as she attempted to concentrate on the report that was currently filling the screen. It had been a draining day for the ARC team, having to deal with two anomalies at the same time. Jenny, Abby and Connor dealt with the one anomaly that had opened in Canary Wharf; and the two raptors that had come through it. At the same time, Becker and Sarah were on the other side of London at Clapham Junction Train Station, dealing with an irritated Stegosaurus on Platform 7. By the time everyone had made it back to the ARC; it was gone seven in the evening and they were all exhausted. Jenny had headed straight up to her office to complete her mission report; and she knew Sarah, Becker and Abby had headed home about 8ish, although she wasn't so sure about Connor.

Deciding she needed a strong black coffee to wake her up, Jenny stood up from her chair and stepped out of her small office. She walked towards the small landing that overlooked the ARC's Operations Centre; the lights in the large circle room had been dimed, and the only movement was in front of the five screens that made up the Anomaly Detection Device console. Squinting, Jenny noticed Connor sitting on one of the chairs, fumbling through a small green box.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Jenny began to slowly walk down the sloping ramp, the sound of her heels echoing around the Op's Centre. Once she reached the bottom, she noticed the way Connor was sitting on his chair; he had his right leg pulled up to his chest was closely examining something on his knee.

"Everything okay Connor?" Jenny said quietly, causing the young man to jump; he flinched slightly before looking up at Jenny.

"Im okay; just cut the knee slightly" Connor said; Jenny thought he looked rather like a small child the way he looked up at her. Jenny took a step closer and saw it wasn't just a small cut.

"Connor, that's a lot of blood. Let me take a look at it" Jenny said, kneeling down in front of Connor. She slowly leant forward and gently placed her hand on Connors knee, waiting for him to bring down the wounded leg. She then saw the trail of blood that was dripping from the wound.

"Connor, that's not just a small cut. That looks rather more serious" Jenny said, concern in her voice as Connor winced again as his foot touched the ground.

"How did you do it Connor?' Jenny asked soothingly, realising that it was only the two of them in the Op's Centre. Connor mumbled something that Jenny didn't quite catch; she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to answer properly.

"I was on my skateboard. I kinda fell off and hit my knee on one of the canteen benches. It was Jenny's turn to cringe now, she had walked into the benches numerous times and she knew first hand just how painful it could be.

"What have I told you about playing on your skateboard in the ARC?" Jenny said sternly, looking Connor in the eye. He looked away as he answered.

"To do it somewhere I can't hit anything" Connor mumbled. Jenny looked cross for a moment longer before her eyes softened.

"Do you want me to clean it up for you Connor?" Jenny asked, shifting on the balls of her feet. Connor turned to look at her for a moment, before giving a small nod. Silently, he passed her the first aid kit, and Jenny noticed Connor had already attempted to clean the wound with little success.

'Right; this might hurt a little bit, but I'll try and be as gentle as I can, okay Connor?" Jenny said, keeping her voice calm and cool.

"Yes Jenny" Connor replied, giving the ARC's Public Relations officer a small smile. Wordlessly, Jenny slowly set to work; she ripped open one of the antibacterial cleansing wipes and carefully wiped the blood away from the wound- which was rather small all things considered. Connor only hissed a couple of times, trying not to watch as Jenny wiped the blood away. Once the blood was cleared from the wound, Jenny found a plaster and ripped away the paper that was surrounding it. She then held the plaster over the cut, before slowly lowering it onto Connor's knee. He hissed again as the plaster made contact with the wound, and Jenny then carefully made sure it was all stuck to his skin.

She then opened another antibacterial wipe and cleaned the blood that had dripped down Connors leg. All the while, Connor just sat watching Jenny as she worked, once she was done, she placed all the used wipes and plaster wrappers in a pile and looked up at Connor, who looked tired.

"There you go. All done" Jenny said cheerfully, slowly standing up straight, watching as Connor carefully pulled down his trouser leg. He then looked up at Jenny, who smiled.

"Thanks Jenny" Connor said simply, standing up and pulling Jenny into a hug. The two stayed like this for a few seconds before Connor let go. He looked rather sweet Jenny thought to himself.

"What was that for?" Jenny asked, looking Connor in the eye. Connor looked rather embarrassed for a moment, before glancing at Jenny.

"Well…if Abby had been here…she would have said to stop being a baby. And…no ones done that for me since my mum died" Connor said quietly, looking at Jenny, who gave Connor a small smile, which he returned.

"Right; im gonna make us some coffee and toast- wanna give me a hand?" Jenny asked Connor, who grinned.

"Can I have chocolate spread on mine?" Connor asked as the two of them made there way through the Op's Centre.

"Of course Connor- only if you promise me one thing" Jenny said seriously as she pushed open the double doors. Connor nodded, waiting for Jenny to answer.

"Promise me you won't play on your skateboard-" Jenny began, but Connor interrupted her mid-sentence.

"-anywhere I can hit anything" Connor said, nodding at Jenny.

"Good Connor" was Jenny's reply, and with that; the two of them made there way into the ARC's Rec Room- for chocolate spread on toast.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed- check out Part 2 and drop a review :)**

**D**


	2. Becoming a Parent PT 2 Becker

**And heres part 2 for you- this was nice to write and made the creative juice's flow...**

* * *

**Becoming a Parent Pt -** Becker and the Dentist…

**Pairings- **Jenny Lewis andCaptain Becker

**Summery- **When Becker doesn't join the ARC team for lunch, Jenny wonders why- so she decides to find out.

* * *

"Right; food time" Connor said loudly, punching the air as he made his way out of Lester's office. He was closely followed by Abby, Sarah and Jenny who grinned as Connor jogged down the sloping ramp and into the Main Operations Centre.

"Im actually pretty hungry" Sarah said her face lighting up as the smell of freshly cooked chips floated through the Op's Centre from the ARC's canteen.

"I swear you lot all had cake not two hours ago" Jenny said, looking at her Blackberry in her hand.

"Yeah- but Jenny, that was a mid-morning snack. Its now lunch time" Abby said, laughing as Connor and Sarah slowly sped up their pace.

'What about you Becker?" Jenny said, turning around on the sloped ramp to face the ARC's Head of Security, who had one hand to his left cheek "Are you as hungry as this lot?" Jenny asked.

"Not really Jenny" Becker mumbled, speeding up and walking past the PR Officer, who looked confused.

* * *

"Where's Becker?" Jenny asked, watching as her team mates sat down in front of her with their plates of fish and chips. Connor shrugged his shoulders as he shoved two chips into his mouth.

"No idea Jenny" Abby said, picking up a bottle of ketchup and squeezing a large blob onto her plate. Jenny turned to look at Sarah, who was taking a sip of water.

"I saw him heading into the armory before we came in here" Sarah said, giving Jenny a sympathetic look before placing a chip into her mouth. Jenny nodded before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Connor said, looking up at Jenny.

"To see where Becker is, and see if he wants to join us" Jenny said, picking up her bottle of water and making her way out of the ARC's Canteen. She walked through the Main Corridor heading in the direction of the Armory, within a few moments; she had reached the door that led into the ARC's Armory. She could see Becker sitting at one of the workbenches- his beloved shotgun in front of him; Jenny noticed that Becker was clutching his cheek, he looked in pain.

"Is everything okay Becker?" Jenny asked, moving further inside the Armory, she saw Becker look up to her, he then slowly shook his head.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong then?" Jenny asked softly, sitting on the stool that was in front of Becker. He sat in silence for a moment before answering.

"I've got really bad toothache" Becker mumbled, and Jenny could see he was in pain as he spoke.

"Why don't you book yourself a dentist appointment then? Im sure they'll be able to fit you in" Jenny said, keeping eye contact with the military captain. He didn't answer for a moment, but then Jenny raised her eyebrow slightly, and this seemed to be enough to get an answer out of him.

"Ihatethedentist" Becker mumbled all at once, and Jenny just sat looking at Becker with a blank expression on her face. Becker then took a deep breath and repeated himself slowly.

"I hate the dentist" he said, and Jenny noticed the blush slowly appear on his cheeks, trying not to laugh, Jenny leant forward towards Becker.

"You hate the dentist…" she repeated, not believing what he had said. Becker nodded before removing his hand form his cheek.

"Ever since I was a child; I hate it. the sound of the saws and the misery off the place…" he mumbled "The only way my mum could get me there was promising to buy me a _Milky Way_ afterwards…worked every time" Becker finished, looking Jenny in the eye.

"Becker; the dentist isn't all bad you know. They can stop the pan in your tooth" Jenny said with a worried look on her face "What use will you be in the field if you're clutching your cheek in pain…hmmm?" she finished rather sternly, hoping this would make Becker see sense. Becker looked at Jenny uncertainly- she was right, what use would he be out in field, how would he be able to protect the team…

"Becker, how about I come with you" Jenny said quietly "That way, you don't have to do it on your own". Becker head shot up as Jenny said this, and he instantly felt the pain shoot through his jaw, he wasn't sure he had heard right.

"You would do that, for me?" Becker inquired, studying the look on Jennys face. She smiled at him before standing up.

"Of course I would Becker; your part of this team, and we should all look out for each other" Jenny said, kneeling down in front of the ARC's Head of Security "And I promise I wont say a thing to the others" she added, almost as an afterthought.

Becker looked Jenny in the eye for a moment before giving her a small nod. Jenny then gave Becker's arm a reassuring squeeze before standing up.

"Let me just grab my coat"

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jenny said, grinning at Becker as the two of them made their ways towards Jenny's car.

"I guess not- I still don't like it Jenny. The room next door to mine sounded like something from _Saw_" Becker said; although, he had to admit- he wasn't in so much pain anymore. Jenny laughed as she pulled her keys from her pocket before unlocking her car, she watched as Becker walked round to the passenger side and climbed in, before doing the same herself. Once the two of them were settled in their seats, jenny turned to Becker.

"You know Becker, whenever something is up; or you just wanna chat- come find me. Im always there if you want to talk" Jenny said, sliding her key into the cars ignition.

"I know Jenny, and thanks for this. I really appreciate it" Becker said, he then opened his small bag of pills ands began looking through the different meds the dentist had given him. Jenny smiled before started the cars engine.

"Back to the ARC?" Jenny asked, and Becker nodded his reply "I Just want to make one stop before though" Jenny said, pulling the car out in the main road. The two sat in silence as Jenny drove towards the ARC, they were about 5 minutes away when Jenny pulled the car over outside a newsagent.

"Give me two secs" Jenny said- opening the car door and jogging into the shop, she came out two minutes later with something blue in her hand. She opened the car door and climbed back inside the car.

"This is for you" Jenny said, passing Becker the thing she had just bought. Becker smiled as he took the _Milky Way _from Jenny's hand, and Jenny noticed the small look of excitement flash in Becker's eyes.

"That's for being ever so brave"

* * *

**And there you go, all over :D Please leave a reveiw and let me know what you think...**

**D**


End file.
